Licor
by RedGlossyLips
Summary: Hisoka es plantado en un restaurante, pero no pensó que aquello sería la perfecta ocasión para conocer a alguien y obtener un poco de diversión. [Contenido MA, leer disclaimer]


Hunter x Hunter, le pertenece a **Yoshihiro Togashi.**

_Este fic, contiene lenguaje sexual explícito, por lo tanto, si eres menor de edad o no tienes discernimiento respecto al tema, mejor pasa de largo. No digas que no te lo advertí._

.

* * *

.

.

Estaba sentado en la última mesa del restaurant. A ratos miraba a través del gran ventanal que daba hacia la calle, mientras afirmaba un codo sobre la mesa, para dejar descansar su cabeza en la mano. Parecía que esperaba a alguien. Suspiraba. Sacaba el celular del bolsillo y lo dejaba encima, atento por si sonaba. Definitivamente, estaba esperando a alguien, alguien que, estaba totalmente retrasado o que no iba a llegar.

—Buenas noches —escuchó una voz que lo distrajo de sus pensamientos—. ¿Me permite tomar su orden?

Hisoka bufó por lo bajo. Estaba hambriento, y al parecer por quien aguardaba en aquel lujoso lugar, ni siquiera se iba a dignar en llamarle, para dar aviso que no llegaría.

Se giró levemente para contestarle a la camarera, pero antes de abrir la boca, la inspeccionó de pies a cabeza. La mujer delante de él tenía unos rasgos muy exóticos, seguramente no era de la región: era de estatura baja, contextura delgada, piel bronceada y unos grandes y extremadamente expresivos ojos marrones, adornaban su rostro anguloso. Llevaba el cabello algo corto, y al igual que él, era pelirroja.

—Creo que, pediré una Mozarella con Bufalla* y su mejor vino blanco para acompañar, por favor.

El extraño acento del cazador, cautivó inmediatamente a aquella mujer, quien quiso igualmente inspeccionarlo detalladamente, pero sería muy evidente.

—Traeré su orden cuanto antes —terminó de anotar el pedido, y se retiró veloz.

.

.

Desde su lugar en la recepción del restaurant, se dedicó a observar a aquel hombre tan llamativo. Afortunadamente, a esas altas horas de la noche, ya no había mucha clientela, por lo que pudo dedicarse fácilmente a distraer la vista.

Era realmente exquisito. Se notaba, con la sola forma en que comía cada bocado, que era una persona refinada. Ese aire de elegancia, ella lo pudo notar con su sola presencia. Sus facciones afiladas, sus ojos rasgados y ambarinos, esa sonrisa casi ladina…Todo en ese hombre era una invitación.

Por supuesto, las indiscretas miradas que la mujer le echaba, no pasaban desapercibidas por el mago. Sabía que aquella chica estaba interesada en él, y no es que fuera costumbre suya querer conocer gente nueva, sobre todo si se trataba de humanos ordinarios como ella, pero un poco de diversión no le vendría nada de mal esa noche.

Terminó de comer con calma, a sabiendas que la mesera estaba pendiente de cada movimiento que hacía. Hisoka sabía del impacto que producía en las mujeres y este hecho, siempre se le hacía tremendamente indiferente, sin embargo, aquella morena mujer tenía algo que él no podía ignorar. Algo había en ella, que le recordaba a alguien más.

Apenas y notó el gesto que el atractivo comensal le hizo con la mano, voló a su lado.

—¿Se le ofrece algo más? —Preguntó animadamente.

Hisoka dudó por unos segundos. —¿Serías tan amable de decirme tu nombre, pequeña?

La chica sintió que enrojecía de pies a cabeza. Tartamudeó un poco, antes de contestar a aquella inesperada interrogante.

—Brandi —dijo finalmente, con una sonrisa coqueta en los labios—. Me llamo Brandi.

El mago no pudo evitar una mueca risueña, tras escuchar ese nombre.

—¿Brandi? —y se relamió los labios— ¿Cómo el licor?

La muchacha se llevó la mano izquierda a la boca, para contener la risa que estallaría ante aquella comparación. Era la primera vez, que alguien le hacía ese alcance.

—Dime entonces, Brandi, ¿aceptarías ir a beber un trago con un total desconocido, a lo que acabe tu jornada?

Era una oferta bastante tentadora. Se había estado babeando por ese hombre la mitad de la noche, y de pronto este se había decidido a invitarla a un trago. No podía, ni quería decir que no, aunque no iba con ella, salir con extraños.

—No suelo decir que sí a quien no conozco, quizá saber al menos tu nombre, pueda cambiar en algo las cosas.

Y le plantó una mirada, que al cazador le pareció más que insinuante. Ella era una fruta madura, al menos, sexualmente hablando. Y él tenía hambre de aquello.

—Claro, pero que poco educado —se disculpó—. Soy Hisoka, mucho gusto —se presentó finalmente, al tiempo que cogía la mano de la mesera, y depositaba un beso en ella, como muestra máxima de caballerosidad.

.

.

.

—Creí que iríamos a algún otro lado —comentó Brandi, cuando el automóvil se detuvo frente a un edificio—. No pensé que me invitarías inmediatamente a tu apartamento.

El mago entrecerró los ojos, en un gesto divertido. —¿Te molesta? Pensé que estaríamos mucho más cómodos en un lugar privado, si sabes a lo que me refiero, pequeña.

Dijo esto último, posando una de sus manos en el muslo descubierto de la morena, que una vez habiéndose quitado el uniforme de trabajo, lucía sus piernas en una corta minifalda. Brandi sintió un calofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo, con el solo roce de esas frías y estilizadas manos. Claro que sabía a lo que él se refería, ella no quería menos que eso.

Subieron en completo silencio por el ascensor, hasta que llegaron al onceavo piso.

—Por aquí —indicó el mago—. Es el apartamento #1105.

Hisoka giró con cuidado el picaporte, e inspeccionó rápidamente el interior del lugar. _"No ha llegado aún"_, pensó.

—Adelante, pasa y ponte cómoda por favor, Brandi —y volvió a inspeccionar la figura femenina de pies a cabeza—. Espérame un momento, necesito darme una ducha.

La morena se sentó en un mullido sofá que había en la sala. No podía pasar por alto, el hecho de que Hisoka debía ser un sujeto adinerado, ya que el lugar denotaba lujos por todas partes; desde los muebles, hasta la decoración.

Mientras dejaba que el agua escurriera por su cuerpo, el mago se preparaba mentalmente para lo que seguramente, sería una noche algo tórrida. No era que estuviera necesitado de sexo ni mucho menos, era sólo que quería hacerlo. Esa mujer había logrado prenderlo con una sola mirada, cosa que no ocurría a menudo, no al menos con mujeres. Además su compañero de andanzas, últimamente había estado muy ocupado. No, necesitado no era la palabra. Deseoso, era un término más indicado para la ocasión.

En tanto esperaba, Brandi se preguntaba qué rayos estaba haciendo. Algo debía tener ese sujeto, que la había hipnotizado en dos segundos. Quizá había sido su acento, sus modales o la forma que la había mirado. No, fue todo eso en conjunto. Como fuera, ella quería saltarle encima y devorar a ese hombre.

—¿Te hice esperar mucho?

La morena iba a contestar, pero al girarse para hacerlo, quedó con la boca abierta: Hisoka estaba totalmente desnudo, y sostenía dos vasos de whisky en sus manos.

Por supuesto, el mago se sentía satisfecho con su objetivo logrado: Dejar perpleja a su invitada.

Sin embargo, Hisoka no imaginó que Brandi también tendría iniciativa y, caminando lentamente hacia él, comenzaba a quitarse la ropa, quedando frente a frente con el cazador, solo en bragas.

Sorprendido, el pelirrojo bebió de un trago el contenido de su vaso, mientras le extendía el otro a Brandi. La chica hizo lo propio, acabando el licor de un solo sorbo.

Hubo un momento en que se sostuvieron las miradas, como si ambos estuvieran esperando a que el otro tomara la iniciativa, pero el mago se aburrió rápidamente de aquello y, tomando bruscamente a la morena por la cintura, la asió hacia él, pegándola contra su propio cuerpo.

—Y dime, _mon chéri_, ¿eres igual de sabrosa que el brandy?

A modo de respuesta, los labios de la morena sellaron los suyos, abriéndose paso rápidamente con su lengua en la boca de Hisoka. El cazador por supuesto no se quedó atrás, y demostró su experticia como amante, dándole a ese lujurioso beso, el _tono_ de una penetración.

La temperatura no demoró nada en subir. Brandi se encaramó en él, pasando sus piernas por la cintura del mago, y cruzándolas por su espalda. El pelirrojo la sujetó por el trasero, agarrándola firmemente, mientras la llevaba al sofá donde hace unos minutos estuvo la chica sentada.

Una vez allí, la pelirroja se las arregló para inclinarse sobre él, y comenzó a recorrer ese cuerpo marcado por el entrenamiento y las batallas; Hisoka estaba cien por ciento tonificado, y lleno de cicatrices.

Deslizó sus labios húmedos por aquellos definidos abdominales, dando pequeños mordiscos de vez en cuando, hasta que llegó a su objetivo: la virilidad del mago, que estaba dura y caliente. La tomó fuertemente con una de sus manos, y le dedicó una mirada ladina al pelirrojo, antes de comenzar a pasar su lengua a lo largo; desde la base, hasta la punta.

Hisoka lanzó un fuerte y ronco gemido, cuando la morena atrapó su hombría con la boca, comenzando con un movimiento de vaivén, que se hacía lento y tortuoso. Él quería más. La tomó fuertemente del cabello, y comenzó a marcar el ritmo; fuerte, rápido y profundo.

Definitivamente, Brandi estaba disfrutando aquello, le gustaba la agresividad que se iba apoderando de su amante, poco a poco. De pronto, sintió las pulsaciones dentro de su boca, mientras esta comenzaba a llenarse del viscoso semen del cazador.

Hisoka observaba expectante la reacción de la morena, dado que no le avisó que se vendría en su boca. Y para su goce, ella solo le regaló nuevamente, esa mirada encendida, mientras se tragaba sus fluidos.

Eso _ emocionó _nuevamente al pelirrojo, quien de un arañazo, arrancó la ropa íntima que a Brandi le quedaba en el cuerpo. Fue tan brusco, que infirió pequeños pero algo profundos rasguños, por donde comenzaron a brotar gotitas de sangre. La mesera, soltó un gemido cuando sintió la afilada y húmeda lengua de Hisoka pasar por la zona lastimada, recorriendo un camino por todo su cuerpo, hasta llegar a su oreja.

—Te voy a follar, como nunca antes te lo han hecho, _mon chéri_ —dijo sensualmente en un susurro, al tiempo que violentamente, la volteó dejándola de cara contra los cojines.

Recorrió una vez más con sus manos, cada centímetro de esa piel morena que tanto le había llamado la atención, antes de tomarla fuertemente por las caderas, levantarla levemente, y penetrarla de un solo golpe, hasta el fondo, sacándole a Brandi una audible exclamación de placer.

Comenzó así, a embestirla cada vez más veloz y con más rudeza. No sabía si acaso ella era realmente estrecha o si su miembro era demasiado grande, en comparación a esa mujer de contextura tan pequeña. No le importaba, hace mucho tiempo que no se daba un buen revolcón, y vaya que le hacía falta. Podía notarlo ahora, ya que estaba seguro que, con el ritmo que llevaba, no duraría mucho más.

Brandi tenía sus manos apoyadas en el brazo del sofá, recibiendo con una mezcla de dolor y gusto, las penetraciones del mago. No es que le doliera como él se lo hacía, sino que cada vez que lo hacía, el hombre rasguñaba fuertemente su espalda con una mano, y con la otra pellizcaba sus pezones.

El pelirrojo parecía un verdadero animal, montado sobre la chica, y el roce que se producía con el golpe de cada vaivén, emitía un sonido hueco y húmedo.

Ambos llegaron al clímax en medio de jadeos y gemidos demasiado sugerentes. Hisoka se salió de la pelirroja satisfecho, pero no exhausto. Le pediría una segunda ronda, una tercera y de ser posible, una cuarta.

La morena le sonrió con malicia. Estaba consciente de que no era el final de la noche, y ella también aguardaba por lo mejor, que de seguro estaba por venir.

—Otro whisky no me vendría nada de mal —comentó.

—Claro, como mi invitada desee —asintió el cazador, en un tono de insuperable seducción.

Pero no pudo acceder, ya que de pronto, el picaporte de la puerta principal sonó. Un maniquí de piel fantasmagórica y largos cabellos negros, hacía su entrada en el lugar.

—No avisaste que tendrías compañía, Hisoka —dijo con su metálica voz.

—Tú no avisaste que no llegarías a cenar, Illumi —se defendió—. Además hace tantos días que no duermes aquí, que no sentí la necesidad de darte aviso.

El recién llegado, se apresuró hacia la chica, quien quedó petrificada ante la presencia de Illumi Zoldyck y sus negros abismos, que ocupaban el lugar de sus ojos.

—No sabía que tenías interés por las mujeres también —intentó que aquello no sonara a regaño—. Esos ojos, me recuerdan a Gon, ¿no crees, Hisoka?

Eso era, sabía que algo se le hacía familiar en esa chica.

El mago hizo un gesto de molestia con la lengua, cuando vio que Brandi estaba ya vestida y lista para irse, mientras Illumi se retiraba a su habitación.

—Supongo que, será mejor que te lleve a casa —le dijo—, ya sé dónde trabajas, así que sé dónde encontrarte, en caso que quieras terminar lo que empezamos, claro está.

La pelirroja le guiñó un ojo. —Sí, pero para la próxima, vamos a mi apartamento. Yo vivo sola —acotó—. Por cierto, tu amigo me produjo escalofríos, es un sujeto extraño.

Hisoka solo echó a reír. Ya llegaría a saldar cuentas con Illumi, por haber arruinado su diversión nocturna. "_Quizá él quiera divertirse conmigo un rato"_, pensó.

.

.

.

Fin.

.

.

* * *

.

Notas de la autora: Hace tiempo, que quería escribir algo de Hisoka. No es mi personaje favorito dentro de la serie en sí, pero se me hace por lejos, el más sensual, y quedé con la bala pasada, respecto el reto de noviembre del foro, así que hice esto porque quería sacarme las ganas de escribir un lemon. Por si alguien se pregunta algo respecto a mi OC, no haré comentarios. Creo que con eso, lo dije todo (?)

Debo agradecerle a MooneyCakey, porque estamos shuer locas, y se nos ocurren mil y una cosas enfermas, de las cuales salen lindas ideas para plasmar en un texto (?) jajajaja ok, de lindo no tiene mucho, pero yo no creo en los 'temás tabú'.

La verdad, no pediré review en esta ocasión, porque honestamente, yo solo quería cumplir mi fantasía de escribir algo sexoso, incluyendo al sexy Hisoka xD.

Nos leemos prontamente!


End file.
